Advanced Photo System film such as IX240 provides for the return of customer negatives in an original cassette. Advanced Photo System film also includes a magnetic coating which allows information such as date, time, etc., to be stored thereon. This leads to enhanced systems for home storage and easy retrieval of images on negatives for subsequent access and further utilization. In film formats such as 35 mm or 110 film, customer negatives are normally returned to them cut into strips with no convenient way of locating particular pictures. These negatives are normally stored by being tossed into a box, kept in an envelop or simply discarded or lost. Film formats such as 35 mm and 110 film do not provide for enhanced downstream utilities (back printing, index prints, etc.) which are possible with Advanced Photo System film.